mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TvNimerise Anime (Anierica)
TvNimerise is Anierican television channel owned by Nimerise Group. The channel broadcasts anime and cartoons. Its target audience is 6–12 years old (6 am-8 pm) and 12-50 years old. (8 pm-6 am) History TvNimerise and the company was launched on May 20, 1998. Launch of the broadcast for anime, cartoons, series and children's block as Child-TV. On May 20, 2002, TvNimerise's children's block as Child-TV was removed permanently. On December 6, 2004, TvNimerise the new broadcast format for Japanese animation called Anime, and the new name called TvNimerise Anime. Because cartoons and series moved to TvNimerise+ from December 6, 2004 to June 30, 2008. On June 30, 2008, TvNimerise is broadcast back for cartoons and series, and the old name is back. With anime shows stiil yet. On May 20, 2014, TvNimerise switched to the 16:9 picture format, and launched in HD simulcast. It was also launched in the Timeshift service. On June 19, 2017, TvNimerise stopped the 4:3 image format for the first time and then became a full 16:9 image format. On January 1, 2018, TvNimerise was rebranded as part of Nimerise Group's rebranding effort. On August 13, 2018, TvNimerise's double episodes block called Ana-Me was launched, replaced Cartoon Toon Toon. All TvNimerise channels was slightly redesigned follows: *All bugs was slightly moved. *All rating bugs was redesigned. *Animated special bugs was discovered. *Some channels (except TvNimerise Adult Swim, Junior/Junior XL and Mini) was shortened programming hours. On August 14, 2018, TvNimerise's double episodes block as Ana-Me on every Tuesday have local affiliations, and changed some countries. On August 20, 2018, TvNimerise was changed new schedule, and readded the 4:3 image format in SD simulcast. On October 1, 2018, TvNimerise was rebranded as part of Nimerise Group's rebranding effort, and revival back to the Child-TV with new shows, every weekdays at 6:00 UTT. On April 1, 2019, TvNimerise and channels from Nimerise Group was announcemented that all analog simulcast (SD) and 4:3 picture format will be closing, making forcing to the all digital simulcast (HD) and TvNimerise goes to the 4K simulcast. Feeds *'Main feed with adverts:' Ludussia *'Localised feed with adverts:' Erdetia, Cloway, Neltody, Agleka Studios *'Cloway (dubbings)': Dubberman Cloway (1998-2015), BTI Studios Cloway (2015-present) *'Cloway (subtitlings)': Subberman Cloway (1998-2015), BTI Studios Cloway (2015-present), VSI Cloge (2007-present) *'Erdetia (dubbings)': Master Film (1998-2007), SDI Media Erdetska (2007-present), Studio Genetix Film Factory (2007-present) *'Ludussia (dubbings)': Zone Studio Sholde (1998-present), Mediavision (1998-present), Fast Production Film (2007-present) *'Ludussia (subtitlings)': Zone Studio Sholde (1998-2015), BTI Studios Ludussia (2015-present) Programming Current programming *''Aikatsu!'' (178/178) *''Aikatsu Stars!'' (58/100) - new episodes *''Chibi Devi!'' (75/75) - used for extra spaces *''D.I.C.E'' (40/40) - as part of Ana-Me *''Dog Days'' (13/13) *''Doraemon'' (505/530+) - new episodes to be scheduled to 2019 *''The Familiar of Zero'' (13/13) *''Fist of the North Star'' (109/109) *''Gabriel DropOut'' (12/12) *''Gacha the Animation'' (324/338) original series] - new episodes *''Glitter Force'' (48/48) - as part of Ana-Me *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (49/49) - as part of Ana-Me *''The Ideal Man Boy's Gang Leader'' (156/156) *''Inazuma Eleven'' (127/127) *''Inukami!'' (26/26) *''Jewelpet'' (260/260) - as part of Ana-Me *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (100/100) - will be removing from October 1, 2018 *''The Magic School Bus'' (52/52) *''MAR'' (102/102) *''New Shining Revolution'' (107/156) original series] - new episodes *''Pokemon: Sun and Moon'' (43/85) - new episodes to be scheduled to 2019 / as part of Ana-Me *''Pop Team Epic'' (12/12) *''PriPara'' (140/140) *''Shining Revolution'' (102/102) *''Shining Revolution at the Next Stage'' (51/51) *''Tenkai Knights'' (52/52) - as part of Ana-Me *''TvNimerise News'' original series] *''Victory Kickoff!!'' (39/39) - as part of Ana-Me *''Yo-Kai Watch'' (214/214) - will be removing from October 1, 2018 *''YuruYuri'' (12/12) Programming blocks *''Ana-Me'' - only weekdays *''Mega-Marathon'' - only Saturdays until Sundays Upcoming programming *''The Amazing Spiez!'' (0/52) - starting for October 1, 2018 as part of Child-TV *''The Big Big Big BIG TvNimerise Show'' (0/52) original series] - starting for October 22, 2018 *''Black Clover'' (0/52+) - new episodes for October 1, 2018 *''Bob the Builder 2015'' (0/127) - starting for October 1, 2018 as part of Child-TV *''Captain Tsubasa 2018'' (0/27+) - new episodes for October 1, 2018 *''Cardfight!! Vanguard 2018'' (0/23+) - new episodes for November 5, 2018 *''Fireman Sam (CGI)'' (0/140) - starting for October 1, 2018 as part of Child-TV *''Little Einsteins'' (0/67) - starting for October 1, 2018 as part of Child-TV *''The Magic School Bus Rides Back'' (0/26) - starting for September 30, 2018 as part of Mega-Marathon *''Peter Rabbit'' (0/56) - starting for October 1, 2018 as part of Child-TV *''Special Agent Oso'' (0/60) - starting for October 1, 2018 as part of Child-TV *''Tickety Toc'' (0/39) - starting for October 1, 2018 as part of Child-TV *''Tree Fu Tom'' (0/72) - starting for October 1, 2018 as part of Child-TV Programming blocks *''Child-TV'' - re-starting for October 1, 2018 Former programming Anime (for 3-7 years) *''The Adventures of Peter Pan'' (41/41) *''Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel'' (52/52) *''Hello Kitty'' (13/13) *''Kyoro-chan'' (91/91) *''Magical DoReMi'' (51/51) *''Onegai My Melody'' (208/208) *''Twin Princesses of the Mysterious Star'' (103/103) Anime (for 7-12 years) *''Age 12.'' (12/12) *''Alice & Zoroku'' (12/12) *''Bakugan'' (189/189) *''Battle B-Daman'' (103/103) *''Beyblade: Metal Fury'' (52/52) *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' (51/51) *''Beyblade: Metal Masters'' (51/51) *''Captain Tsubasa'' (128/128) *''Captain Tsubasa J'' (47/47) *''Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002'' (52/52) *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' (70/70) *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (22/22) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (950/960+) - new episodes to be scheduled to 2019 *''Di Gi Charat Nyo'' (104/104) *''Digimon Adventure'' (104/104) *''Digimon Frontier'' (50/50) *''Kaidan Restaurant'' (23/23) *''Kiratto Pri Chan: Sparkling Prism Channel'' (19/21) *''Little Witch Academia'' (25/25) *''Marmalade Boy'' (76/76) *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (209/209) *''Mermaid Melody'' (91/91) *''Mew Mew Power'' (52/52) *''Ninjaboy Rantaro'' (1833/2000+) - new episodes to be scheduled to 2019 *''Pokemon'' (276/276) *''Pokemon: Advanced'' (192/192) *''Pokemon: Black and White'' (142/142) *''Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl'' (191/191) *''Pokemon: XY'' (140/140) *''Speed Racer'' (86/86) Anime (for 12-15 years) *''Afro Samurai'' (5/5) - as Original video animation *''Aggretsuko'' (100/100) *''Android Kikaider'' (13/13) *''Assassination Classroom'' (47/47) *''Ayakashi Ayashi'' (25/25) *''Baby & Me'' (35/35) *''Bakemonogatari'' (61/61) *''Blade'' (12/12) *''Bleach'' (366/366) *''Blue Exorcist'' (25/25) *''Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga'' (12/12) *''Blue Gender'' (26/26) *''Boruto'' (52/70) - new episodes for April 1, 2019 *''BTOOOM!'' (12/12) *''Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040'' (26/26) *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (24/24) *''Cardfight!! Vanguard'' (196/196) *''Cardfight!! Vanguard G'' (174/174) *''Case Closed'' (856/915+) - new episodes to be scheduled to 2019 *''A Certain Scientific Railgun'' (48/48) *''Clannad'' (47/47) *''Corrector Yui'' (52/52) *''The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki'' (16/16) *''Dive!!'' (12/12) *''Dr. Slump'' (74/74) *''Dragon Ball'' (153/153) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (64/64) - returns for September 30 and October 6, 2018 as part of Mega-Marathon *''Dragon Ball Super'' (131/131) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (291/291) *''Elfen Lied'' (13/13) *''The Enchained Spiritual Beast Ga-Rei'' (12/12) *''Engaged to the Unidentified'' (12/12) *''ESPer Mami'' (119/119) *''Eureka Seven'' (50/50) *''Eureka Seven: AO'' (24/24) *''Excel Saga'' (26/26) *''Fafner in the Azure: Dead Aggressor'' (26/26) *''Fafner in the Azure: Exodus'' (26/26) *''Freshly Baked!! Ja-pan'' (69/69) *''The Fruit of Grisaia'' (23/23) *''Gallery Fake'' (37/37) *''The Genie Family'' (52/52) *''Ghost Sweeper Mikami'' (45/45) *''Good Luck Girl!'' (13/13) *''Gulliver Boy'' (50/50) *''Gunslinger Girl'' (13/13) *''Gunslinger Girl Il Teatrino'' (13/13) *''Haganai'' (12/12) *''Hajime no Ippo'' (76/76) *''Hell Teacher Nube'' (49/49) *''Hinamatsuri'' (12/12) *''Hunter x Hunter'' (62/62) *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' (12/12) *''IDOLiSH7'' (17/17) *''The iDOLM@STER'' (228/228) *''Inuyasha'' (193/193) *''The Irresponsible Captain Tylor'' (26/26) *''Jibaku-kun'' (26/26) *''K-Project'' (26/26) *''Kaleido Star'' (51/51) *''Kinnikuman'' (137/137) *''Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne'' (46/46) *''Lamune'' (13/13) *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' (26/26) *''Love Live! Sunshine!!'' (26/26) *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (20/20) *''Magic Knight Rayearth II'' (29/29) *''Maid Sama!'' (26/26) *''Memories Off'' (3/3) - as Original video animation *''Memories Off the Series'' (52/52) original series] *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (13/13) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (49/49) *''Muromi on the Shore'' (13/13) *''My Hero Academia'' (57/63) - new episodes for November 5, 2018 *''My Mental Choices Are Completely Interfering With My School Romantic Comedy'' (10/10) *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (39/39) *''Naruto'' (220/220) *''Naruto Shippuden'' (500/500) *''The New Prince of Tennis'' (13/13) *''Nyaruko: Crawling with Love'' (12/12) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (178/178) *''Princess Sarah'' (46/46) *''Sailor Moon'' (46/46) *''Sailor Moon R'' (43/43) *''Sailor Moon S'' (38/38) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (39/39) *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' (34/34) *''Shugo Chara'' (127/127) *''Slayers'' (104/104) *''Toradora!'' (25/25) *''Wolverine'' (12/12) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (263/263) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (112/112) Anime (for 15-25 years) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (26/26) *''Death Note'' (37/37) *''FLCL'' (6/6) - as Original video animation *''FLCL Progressive'' (6/6) - as Original video animation *''FLCL the Series'' (26/26) original series] *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (51/51) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (64/64) *''Future Diary'' (26/26) *''Golden Boy'' (6/6) *''Hellsing'' (13/13) *''Highschool of the Dead'' (12/12) *''High School DxD'' (48/48) *''Magical Girl Site'' (12/12) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (26/26) *''One-Punch Man'' (12/12) Cartoons *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' (26/26) *''Angelo Rules'' (78/104) - moved to Cartoon Network for new episodes *''Animaniacs'' (99/99) *''ASDFMovie'' (11/11) - as temporary shorts *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (78/78) *''Exchange Student Zero'' (13/13) *''Final Space'' (10/10) *''The Flintstones'' (166/166) *''Gormiti: The Lords of Nature Return!'' (65/65) *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (16/16) *''Huntik'' (52/52) *''The Jetsons'' (75/75) *''Lego Ninjago'' (84/94) - moved to Cartoon Network for new episodes *''Looney Tunes'' (1000/1000) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (225/240+) - moved to Nickelodeon for new episodes *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (98/98) *''Tom and Jerry'' (164/164) *''Voltron Force'' (26/26) *''Zevo-3'' (26/26) Series *''The Big Bang Theory'' (231/256) - moved to Catalin Doi / NBN Series for new episodes *''Doctor Who (2005)'' (118/120+) - moved to Catalin Doi / NBN Series for new episodes *''LazyTown'' (104/104) - returns for October 1, 2018 as part of Child-TV *''Married... with Children'' (259/259) *''Ridiculousness'' (247/255+) - moved to Catalin Comedy for new episodes *''Seinfeld'' (180/180) *''The Simpsons'' (618/645) - moved to Catalin Doi / NBN Series for new episodes Programming blocks *''Cartoon Toon Toon'' *''Marathon Mix'' *''Marathon Mix: Anniversary Version'' *''TvNimerise Cinema'' *''Vote and Watch!'' Broadcast hours Logos TvNimerise (1998-2004).png|First logo (May 20, 1998 - December 6, 2004) TvNimerise Anime (2004-2008).png|Second logo (December 6, 2004 - June 30, 2008) TvNimerise (2008-2017).png|Third logo (June 30, 2008 - June 19, 2017) TvNimerise HD (2014-2017).png|First HD logo (May 20, 2014 - June 19, 2017) TvNimerise +1 (2014-2017).png|First timeshift logo (May 20, 2014 - June 19, 2017) TvNimerise (2017-2018).png|Fourth logo (June 19, 2017 - January 1, 2018) TvNimerise HD (2017-2018).png|Second HD logo (June 19, 2017 - January 1, 2018) TvNimerise +1 (2017-2018).png|Second timeshift logo (June 19, 2017 - January 1, 2018) TvNimerise (2018-.n.v.).png|Current logo (January 1, 2018 - present) TvNimerise HD (2018-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (January 1, 2018 - present) TvNimerise +1 (2018-.n.v.).png|Current timeshift logo (January 1, 2018 - present) TvNimerise (Oktobar 2018 - .n.v.).png|Upcoming logo (October 1, 2018 - present) Idents Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise (1998-2004).png|First ident (May 20, 1998 - December 6, 2004) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise (2008-2014).png|Third ident (June 30, 2008 - May 20, 2014) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise (2014-2017).png|Fourth ident (May 20, 2014 - June 19, 2017) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise (2017-2018).png|Fifth ident (June 19, 2017 - January 1, 2018) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise (2018-.n.v.).png|Current ident with old on-screen bug (January 1, 2018 - August 13, 2018) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise (Avgust 2018-.n.v.).png|Current ident with new on-screen bug (August 13, 2018 - present) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise (Oktobar 2018 - .n.v.).png|Upcoming ident (October 1, 2018 - present) Off-air placeholders / Technical difficulties Vozdushnyy_zapolnitel_(standart).png|First (May 20, 1998 - December 6, 2004) Vozdushnyy_zapolnitel_(chernyy).png|Second (December 6, 2004 - October 12, 2011) Vozdushnyy_zapolnitel_TvNimerise_&_TvNimerise_Mini_(2011-2013).png|Third (October 12, 2011 - January 1, 2014) Vozdushnyy_zapolnitel_TvNimerise_(Yanvar_2014_-_May_2014).png|Fourth (January 1, 2014 - May 20, 2014) Vozdushnyy_zapolnitel_TvNimerise_(May_2014-2017).png|Fifth (May 20, 2014 - June 19, 2017) Vozdushnyy_zapolnitel_TvNimerise_(2017-2018).png|Sixth (June 19, 2017 - January 1, 2018) Vozdushnyy_zapolnitel_TvNimerise_(2018-.n.v.).png|Seventh (January 1, 2018 - August 13, 2018) Vozdusni zapolnitel TvNimerise (2018-.n.v.).png|Current (August 13, 2018 - present) Others *For other related images see: TvNimerise (Anierica)/Gallery *For archive schedules see: TvNimerise (Anierica)/Schedule *For the current year schedule here: TvNimerise (Anierica)/Schedule/2018 Category:Nimerise Group Category:Anime television channels Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Television channels in Cloway Category:Cloway Category:Launched in 1998